Prior art is replete with disclosures of apparatus or implements which are provided with material removing tools arranged to be mounted on the output shafts of the apparatus and being adapted to execute oscillatory movements. In many instances, the oscillatory movement involves a back-and-forth movement through about two angular degrees at a frequency of about 20,000 oscillations per minute. Such conventional apparatus may be designed for numerous applications, or they are constructed for specific applications. Many conventional apparatus are used to remove, without causing damage, bonded windshields from automobile bodies, to saw, cut or grind across or through parts of automobile bodies, to cut gaps into tiles, and so forth.
The material removing parts (such as blades) of conventional tools resemble spoons or sickles; but the cutting portions engaging a workpiece are always curved, the curvature of the cutting portion either corresponding to that of the path of movement executed by the tool or being inclined relative thereto. While the just described tools can be put to many uses, they are not suited for the making of accurate laterally limited and definable recesses or grooves in a workpiece.
An apparatus or implement for use with a grinding tool is disclosed in published German patent application Serial No. A 44 15 848. The underside of such apparatus can be adjacent an angular saw blade which is arranged to perform cuts for removing the lower ends of door frames when laying hardwood floors. Since oscillating grinders execute rotary movements, they cannot be used to form precisely defined recesses or grooves.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus or implement which can employ a material removing (such as a cutting and/or grinding) tool that is more versatile than heretofore known apparatus of such character.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved cutting and/or grinding tool which can make in a workpiece cuts with clean (such as accurately defined) lateral edges.
Another object of the invention is to provide a material removing (such as cutting or grinding) tool for forming in any of a variety of different workpieces grooves bounded by accurately defined walls.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a material removing (such as a cutting or a grinding) tool which is capable of forming recesses bounded by plane surfaces and extending at right angles to a selected surface of a workpiece.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tool kit with two or more different tools which can be utilized selectively in a single apparatus to carry out any one of a plurality of different cutting, grinding and analogous material removing operations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool of the above outlined character with novel and improved means for facilitating and/or inducing controlled and predictable evacuation of chips, shavings, granules and/or other fragments of material from the locale of contact between the tool and a workpiece.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a simple, compact and inexpensive tool which can be put to use for controlled removal of material from hard-to-reach parts of wooden, metallic, plastic and/or other types of workpieces.